The Book Report of the Dead
The Book Report of the Dead is episode 20a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. After Kyle tattles to Hank that Fanboy has not worked on his book report, Fanboy steals Necronomicon and uses him to write the report at the last minute. But the report winds up turning Hank into a zombie and he makes Fanboy his master, but there's worse to come. Cast *David Hornsby as Fanboy *Nika Futterman as Chum Chum *Jamie Kennedy as Kyle *Jeff Bennett as Mr. Mufflin, Necronomicon Plot After the class removes a hard-to-swallow globe from Fanboy's mouth, Fanboy tells Mr. Mufflin that Chum Chum dared him to and charges him. Kyle, however, tells him that Book Reports are due, and tattles that Fanboy didn't do his. But Fanboy has an idea to make up. He swipes Necronomicon from Kyle's backpack, and uses him to write a report, ignoring Necronomicon's warnings that he can do anything scary while writing. Later, Fanboy tells Kyle he used Necronomicon to write the report, and Kyle almost got outraged. What the trio does not know that when Mr. Mufflin read the report, he transformed into a zombie! When the boys run into Zombie Mufflin, he begins to swoon over Fanboy and gives him an A+. Kyle almost got outraged again, but Fanboy tells him that he should keep him that way. Later, in class, when Kyle tried to answer, Zombie Mufflin vaporizes him and lets Fanboy answer, and gives him an opportunity to graduate early. At the graduation, Fanboy was excited--until learning that Zombie Mufflin only set this up just to steal Fanboy's brain! Chum Chum tells Fanboy in order to break the spell, he must get Necronomicon and reverse it. Fanboy does so, right before his brain is stolen, and Zombie Mufflin becomes normal again. Fanboy is still pleased when he has an A+, until human Mr. Mufflin says he hated it, and regraded it as a D- Then the episode ends. Transcript Gallery Trivia *After getting vaporized by Zombie Mufflin, Kyle remains as a pair of shoes with ash piled inside both of them for the rest of the episode. *If you look really closley at the top right corner of Zombie Mufflin's collage, you can see a photo of Fanboy's voice actor, David Hornsby. Continuity *This is the fouth Halloween episode. First three were "Digital Pet Cemetery", "Fangboy" and "Monster in the Mist". *This episode shows Kyle giving a big signal to Fanboy and Kyle's relationship. In this case, Kyle screams for Fanboy's help when Zombie Mufflin starts sucking his brain. *Following "The Hard Sell", "Chicken Pox", "The Janitor's Apprentice", "Secret Shopper", "Little Glop of Horrors", "The Tell-Tale Toy" and "Cold War", this is the seventh episode where almost all the events only take place inside a building. *Second time Fanboy reads Necronomicon. ("Wizboy") Goofs *Fanboy had no idea what books looked like, but he has been using books a lot. *When Fanboy sees the creepy graduation, his standing position quickly changes from at the door to in front of the isle to the side of the isle in between shots. *Technically, there is no graduation ceremony in Elementery School. Only the Middle and High Schools have graduation ceremonies. Also, Fanboy is not old enough to graduate; in real life, you should succeed in 8th or 12th grade to participate in graduation ceremonies. *One of the incantations Zombie Mufflin reads is "La kee nix zee bol tra hee meh". The closed captions misread the "La kee nix" part as "La ki nex". *It's unknown how Kyle got turned back to himself after the episode ended. *When the class pulls the globe out of Fanboy's mouth, you can breifly see there's nothing in it. However, his mouth closes and looks like a large lump, later revealing a moon inside it. *The tassel on Fanboy's cap is at the back. This is wrong, as the tassel should be on the right side. *The second time Fanboy says "Ah! Not the face!" his mouth does not move at all. *Kyle says he feels sorry for Fanboy, but later on he says he didn't do his book report and mocks him in the hallway, and didn't seem to feel sorry for him at all. However, he may have just been joking around with him and just wanted him to hurry up before the book reports were due. *Surprisingly, the only kid who did not raise their hand for Zombie Mufflin (besides Fanboy) was Kyle. Perhaps he was angry due to the fact Fanboy used Necronomicon for his book report and didn't want to participate in an activity with Zombie Mufflin. *When Necronomicon says "I tried to warn him" the captions say "I tried to warm him". *The first time we see Chum Chum, he is wearing a fedora. After Hank gives Fanboy the "I'm watching you" motion, the scene cuts to F&C at their desks. Chum Chum has his fedora on, but in the very next shot, the fedora disappears and never returns. *In the same scene, there are no desks around F&C, but in the very next shot, we see Kyle's desk chair touching Fanboy's desk. *Fanboy says he hates books, but we see him reading almost every episode. *When Necronomicon is showing Kyle the Cheese Puff-coated pages, we see Fanboy's mouth is clean, but after the shot of the pages, Fanboy's mouth becomes messy out of nowhere. He could have just eaten Cheese Puffs or licked off the messy pages at an unseen time. *Hank should've given Kyle a low grade, as he spat out the cookie he ate that had walnuts in it. This error might be resolved, however, as he was focusing on the cookie than the report. *When Kyle screams, "Help! SOMEONE! FANBOY!!!" the fire extinguisher is behind him, but in the next shot when Zombie Mufflin releases himself from Kyle's head, Kyle is to the left of the fire extinguisher. *When the main 3 cower, the floor is underneath them, but in the next shot they are standing by the wall. *In real life, if Kyle were vaporized, he would've died. Also, it's impossible for vaporized people to talk and move. *In this episode, it's hard to open Fanboy's head flap as shown by Zombie Mufflin struggling with it. However, in other episodes ("Excuse Me" and "Brain Drain" to name), Fanboy's head flap is easy to be opened. *When Kyle starts mocking Fanboy in the hallway, look closely and you can see that his ears are not even. *After Zombie Mufflin becomes human again and the classroom reverts back to normal, Fanboy is lying on Hank's desk, but after Hank trips on his own feet, Fanboy is seen sitting on the desk breifly as he hops off of it. However, he might have gotten up off-camera. *When Kyle says "Help!" his front left tooth disappears for a single frame. *At 2:18 when Fanboy spies Necronomicon, he is on an orange school bag which is Kyle's. However at 3:09 when Fanboy is going to close his locker, the same exact school bag can be seen in the locker. It could be possible they both have the same school bag. *When Chum Chum says "We'll be his slaves forever!" the captions say "We'll be enslaved forever!". Allusions *'Book of the Dead'- The title is a spoof on the title. *'Book of Dragons'- The title is similar to the name from the How to Train Your Dragon franchise. *'The Call of Cthulu'- The Necronomicon is a refrence to H.P. Lovecraft's book. *The scene where Zombie Mufflin's head turns 360 degrees around is a reference to the film The Exorcist. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Fanboy Category:Mr. Mufflin Category:Kyle